BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF HEAVEN
by BeggingForAnyThingButReality
Summary: Regina wants more then sex, and she finally admits that to Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Little Piece of Heaven **

**Swan Queen**

**A/N:** This is just some cute swan queen fanfiction, it doesn't have a story line, yet.  
Warning: it's a little smutty but there isn't any sex, yet... (M)  
Let me know if you enjoy it!  
Chapter 1 of ?

Emma threw her phone to the floor of her car in disappointment. "Why does she always cancel? Why can't she make it easier?" Emma muttered to herself as her yellow bug rattled thru the main street of Storybrooke.

The dark chilly night wrapped around the car as she drove to the edge of town, she turned up an old dirt road that obviously wasn't used very much. Earlier that day Regina had told her about a clearing in the forest at the end of the road, so when Emma got off of work she went to check this so called 'Little piece of heaven' out.

The headlights on the bug flashed over the trees... It left like this road went forever but soon enough Emma reached the end of the dirt road, she parked and got out of the bug, looking around for the clearing. She saw a little footpath, so Emma slowly and curiously walked down the path. Emma saw a few lights flickering in the near distance; her steps got a little bigger as she started moving faster. Emma's first instanced was to see what it was... After all she was a police officer.

Emma reached her edge of the clearing, she saw the shadow of a person and on the ground were a few candles. "Hello? Who's over there?" Emma asked as she slowly moved towards the person. "It's about time Miss Swan." "Regina?" Emma said with shock pocking thru her voice. "No... Of course it is who else it would be." Regina said as she came more into the light so the beautiful Miss Swan could see her. "But you said you were busy, I'm conf-" "Regina cut Emma off "you're always confused dear." she said with a cheeky smirk in the corner of her mouth. Emma didn't say a word she just stood the in a dazed stance. "I know you're a curious person, I knew you would want to check this place out... but since we had plans tonight you would have gone tomorrow, but me leaving you disappointed and planless I knew you'd come here." Emma stood there for a while just thinking about how well Regina knew her, a slight smile came to her pursed red lips as she spoke. "You know me to well Madame Mayor"

The two sat down on a fayed red and blue checked picnic rug.  
Regina popped open a bottle of wine a poured two glasses. "Here you are Miss Swan..." Regina extended her hand to Emma; Emma smiled and took the wine... Taking a moment to reply. "Thank you, I mean this is amazing, you're amazing." Regina grinned just before she nuzzled her face into her hands. "You are the only person who can make me blush, Miss Swan." "I know, I like to think of it as a magic power." Emma turned her head looking around at the night sky. "A magic power? Really?" Regina asked with a chuckle in her voice. "Don't mock me! Just because you have real magic and real power, a girl can dream!" Emma spat from her lips taking the comment to person and serious "Sorry, I just- with all the things you can do to me and make me do, you think that's the magic power you hold over me?" Regina said as she winked and tipped her glass of wine slightly towards Emma. "Madame Mayor, what are you implying" Emma said as she bit her red lips.

"Did you want more cake, Miss Swan?" "No, shhhhh." Emma hissed as her head perked up, her eyes darting around the edge of the clearing, after a moment Emma realized what she said, and how she said it. "Sorry, but did you hear that?" Emma asked as she turned back to the beautiful Latina. "Hear what?" Regina asked with a puzzled look on her face "That!" Emma said as she stood up quickly "Who's there?" Emma yelled... as if the person would actually show themselves. Emma repeated herself, someone actually replied. "Hi!" was all the small voice said, Emma's head slowly tilted to the side but Regina knew who it was straight away. "Henry, come over here at once." Regina demanded as she stood up looking in the direction of the voice. The trees russled for a second but surely enough Henry popped out with a frightened grin on his face. "Henry?" Emma asked the confused growing inside her with every second. "Henry! How did you get out here?" Regina snapped as she checked him for injuries. "I was in the back on Emma's car, but I feel asleep on the way here." he said as he looked at both women looking for signs of anger. "Henry! Don't ever do that again, do you understand me... not even one more time." Regina said as she slowly packed up the romantic picnic she had planned for the beautiful blonde and herself. "Well we better get you home kid." Emma said with disappointment under her voice as she helped Regina pack up.

The three walked back to the road.  
Emma paused and looked around "Wait, where's your car, Regina?" "Well I thought the night would end differently so I got a taxi here." "Ohh" Emma's face dropped with sadness, she knew what Regina meant and she knew she was missing out "I guess your both coming with me, hop in" Emma finished as she opened the driver's door to her bug. "Please drive safely; I don't want to die tonight." Regina chuckled as she winked at Emma. "You're always safe with me Madame Mayor."  
Emma turned the key, and her little yellow bug came to life, as she drove into the night once more.

"Here we are... I'll call you tomorrow, Regina." Emma sighed as she pulled to a stop.  
"Mum can Emma come in for milk and cookies before bed? Please?" Henry didn't say anymore he just got out of the car, knowing the answer would be yes.  
"Well Henry you can't just assume Emma wants to come in."  
Emma let out a little chuckle and turned her big puppy dog eyes to Regina  
"Would you like to come in for milk and cookies Miss Swan?" Regina knew that answer but she knew she had to ask.  
"I'd love to!" Emma giggled as she turned off her bug and stepped out on the road

Henry poured three very large cups of milk and put the whole packet of cookies onto a plate before he walked into the lounge room trying to carry all four items, Emma saw him struggling so she got up to help. "Henry, that's a lot of cookies... and milk." Regina snarled has Henry past her a cup of milk, Henry slumped back onto the couch. "I'm Hungry." he muttered with a mouth full on chocolate chip cookie. "I could fix you up a real meal, Cookies aren't good for you." "Oh Regina loosen up, I used to eat cookies for breakfast, lunch and dinner... The days when I couldn't cook." Emma said as she shoved her third cookie into her mouth. Regina looked shocked, probably because Emma was standing up for the cookies. "You still can't cook and you still eat cookies for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Regina laughed then winked at the blonde from across the room.

Henry stretched out his arms and yarned. "Oh Henry dear, I think its bed time." "No its not." Henry said with a cheeky smirk, Regina just looked at him. "Okay, goodnight." Henry left, you could hear his feet running up the stairs and then followed by the sound of a slamming door. "He always does that, can you get lessons on how to shut a door" Regina hissed thru her teeth. Emma just laughed as she picked up the empty cups and an empty plate? Wow Henry was hungry. "Wants some help with that Miss Swan?" But before Emma could answer Regina took two cups and walked towards the kitchen.

Emma pulled out the black bar stool beside the kitchen bench and just watch Regina wash the dishes with a loving gaze. "I've always found something sexy about house wives." She whispered as her eyes moved up and down Regina's body. "I'm not house wife, dear." Regina moaned as she dried off her hands and turned back to Emma. "I know, but you'd make a damn sexy one." Regina just laughed as she sat herself down on the bar stool next to the green eyed beauty.

Emma slipped her hand onto Regina's thigh. "So Regina, tell me... what _exactly _were you hoping for tonight?" Regina leant over and looked deeply into Emma's eyes and whispered "You can't really put it into words but..." Regina moved slowly towards Emma's ear. "I can show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Piece of Heaven: **_do those dirty things to me _

**Swan Queen**

**A/N: **hopefully I can think of a good story line soon, but enjoy the smut while I do  
Warning: this chapter is pretty much just smut... (M)  
Let me know if you enjoy it!  
Chapter 2 of ?

]

"Ohh Madame Mayor." Emma whispered as a big grin came across her face, before Emma could say anymore Regina had already claimed her lips. Regina got up and stood over Emma, knowing what Emma would do next. Regina loved it when Emma grabbed her hips and pulled her in really close. Regina was right, Emma stood up and tugged on Regina's belt loops pulling her in so there was no air between them.

"Wait, wait... stop." Emma puffed as she squeezed out of Regina's hold. Regina didn't really care, so she continued to kiss along Emma's collar bone. "Henrys up stairs, we can't. Not tonight." Regina still didn't say a word, she just started kissing Emma's soft red lips ever so lightly. Between each kiss Emma would let out one of these four words "Stop. Cant. Henry. Ahh." Finally Regina stopped and gave Emma a 'shut up and just go with it' kind of look. "We'll wake him, I don't want to send him back to therapy." Regina looked at Emma again and let out a cute giggle. "Being the Mayor, I get paid quiet well. Actually I can't believe you haven't noticed before... My room is sound proof." Emma squinted her eyes in confusion. "It is?" "If it wasn't do you think I'd really let you scream the way you do?" "That's a good point." Emma didn't say anymore, she just grabbed Regina's head and pulled her towards the stairs.

The bedroom door shut behind the two very _exited_ women as they both ripped off each others jackets."Oh. My. God. It's been so long" Emma moaned as Regina cupped her breasts from behind. "I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time." Regina whispered into Emma's ear before she started to nibble on the cute ear lobe in front of her lips.

Emma stepped forwards, pulling off her black tank top, leaving herself in a black bra and jeans. She turned back to the beautiful olive skinned woman, smiling as she went in for another kiss. Regina undid the button and zip on Emma's jeans. Emma tugged down her jeans, hopping to get them off. "You're cute when you do that." Regina smirked at she started to unbutton her own navy blue blouse.

Regina grabbed Emma's waist and started to push her back, until they hit the bed. Emma held onto Regina and feel backwards, Regina landed on top of Emma. They both let out a little giggle but that was soon covered by the load and low moan Emma let escape from the lips, Regina had found her way down to Emma's hard pink nipples and at that point she was sucking them, biting lightly every now and then.

Regina slowly but surely kissed down the blondes tummy, leaving love bites as she went. Regina finally got to Emma's cute purple bonds undies, Regina looked up at Emma... as if to ask 'is it ok?' Emma let out a cry "Oh god yes Regina, Yes!" Regina tugged on the hipsters with her teeth. Emma arched her back making it easier. The underwear were off and not long after the hit the wall.

Emma let out another moan when she left Regina's leg place its self between her thighs. Regina held herself over Emma, teasing her for a while but I don't think it was work... Emma seemed content playing with the Latina's boobs. Regina leant down and kissed the blonde's neck. Regina started to slip a down Emma's side but Emma was too busy playing with the Latina's beautiful raven locks to notices. Oh wait she noticed "REGINA!" Emma yelled as two fingers entered her.

Emma moaned as her body trembled, Regina wouldn't slow down. Push her fingers in harder and deeper, twisting and turning. Regina took to biting Emma's making Emma yell her name louder than ever before.  
Emma's back started arching while her hips were bucking, Regina knew she wasn't far of an orgasm now, so she continued with what she was doing.

Emma squirmed as her muscles tighten around Regina's fingers. Regina smiled half-heartedly and pulled herself back up the bed.  
"Oh god Regina! That was amazing" Emma said, still trying to open her eyes... Regina sighed "Thanks Miss Swan" Emma finally pulled herself up "you turn" she whispered as she went in for a kiss but dodged it.  
Regina's head feel to the side as she looked away from Emma. Emma stopped tracing little circles of the Mayor's chest and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Regina sighed knowing Emma wouldn't let it go until she spat it out. "I- I just- I want more..." Emma giggled and moved closer to Regina, moving in for a kiss. "No, not that. I want more of us, I'm sick of it just being casual... I doesn't matter how cute the date is, every time it ends in sex. We both know that. I want something real." Regina paused and sat on the edge of the bed. Emma sat up as well, holding Regina's waist from behind. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long." Emma whispered as she kissed Regina's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this next chapter took so long, Its been on the back burner for a while and only just got the inspiration for it. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It had been 3 days and 6 hours since Emma had seen or heard from Regina. After _that _night they had fallen asleep and Regina had left when Emma woke up.  
Emma had tried texting and calling and even went to the Mills manor once but Regina was nowhere to be found.

Emma was sitting at her Sheriffs deck flicking through last week's newspaper when her phone vibrated in her pocket, it as Regina.

_Sorry I haven't replied or answered lately, I've had to do... some me things._

Emma was a little confused with the message but she smiled because Regina was actually talking to her. Emma replied as quickly as she could

**You things? Care to share? **

_Honestly no_

Emma felt a little sad at that

**Oh okay :/ you alright?**

_I meant texting, I want to talk to you face to face. Tonight my place 7 o'clock. Henry will be at Kathryn's. _

**Okay see you then c:**

The rest of the day couldn't go any slower.  
Emma had gotten off of work at 5 and went back home. She had dinner with Snow and Charming, mum and dad, then rushed off to get ready. Now she was driving to Regina's.

...

6:57pm and Emma had just pulled up outside the Mills manor.  
She got out of the car and walked to the front door, but didn't knock... she waited until her phone said 7 o'clock. Then she knocked.

After about a minute Regina answered the door. She was wearing the most beautiful back dress that went just past her knees and hugged her in all the right places.  
Neither Emma nor Regina said anything; Regina just opened the door more and waited for Emma to come in. After Emma stepped inside Regina closed the door and walked towards the back door, Emma followed.

Finally when Emma stepped outside Regina spoke. "Hi" that was it, her smile was too cute to care though. Emma smiled back, then looked around noticing the deck was candle lit and there were two place settings on the table.

"This is beautiful." Regina just nodded and gestured towards the chair opposite the one she was now sitting in, Emma sat slowly as she looked at Regina. "You're being really quiet, it's weird." Regina smiled then sighed. "What I have to say, it's something I've only ever said once before and that didn't end well. It's scary." Emma moved her chair closer to Regina's and took the olive skinned hand in hers "It's okay. unless your breaking up with me, in which case... Why?"

Regina smiled at that comment then she looked down to her fingers that were laced with Emma's.  
"No not that, this is a good thing." Regina looked back to Emma and smiled.  
Regina's voice was almost a whisper. "I love you." Emma's smile reached her ears, maybe even further. "I love you to, Regina."

Regina darted up to her feet and walked to the door. "Want some dinner?"  
Emma shook her head. "I actually ate before I came, but I always up for desert." Emma didn't think about that last part until she saw Regina's smile drop into a scowl. "No! I meant oh my god, no... I actually meant desert." Regina laughed at that, well no she was laughing at Emma's face. Priceless.  
"Ice cream okay?" Regina didn't wait for an answer, she already knew what Emma would say.

Regina finally came back from the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream and a bottle of vodka?  
"I see you're eyeing off the vodka, want some?" Regina walked straight past the table, down the steps to the grass then to the apple tree that had a picnic rug and pillows under it, Emma soon followed and sat beside Regina. Regina just smiled and handed her the vodka. "I thought we could retry that picnic, but this time... Without Henry in the back of your bug." Emma smiled as she opened the vodka "Good idea."

Emma and Regina talked long into the night, learning things about each other they didn't even think to ask about. Soon they were talking slowly as they were on their backs looking up are the stars... Hands laced together and heads inches apart.

"You know, When I was 14 I got into a fight because another girl said Snow-White was the fairest of them all... I was punching her and telling her she should think about the Queen's feelings."  
Regina burst into laughter that lasted a good 5 minutes. Regina finally stopped laughing and spoke "You did not." Emma turned on her side and look Regina right in the eyes. "I did, and I meant it."

Regina smiled for a while then moved her hand to stroke Emma's face.  
Regina was really lucky, not even Daniel treated her with so much love and care. It kinda scared Regina that after all the years after all this hate; the one person that was going to ruin her life was the one making it worthwhile. "Really?" Emma chuckled then kissed Regina's forehead. "Really. Turns out though, Disney lied about everything... It was never about who was the fairest of them all." Emma paused for a moment and gave Regina a quick once over. "But I still think you with fairest of them all and I know I'm not you wonderful mirror but it's not a lie." Regina laughed at that

"I think my _mirror_ is a little crazy himself so I'll take your word for it."  
And with that Emma rolled back onto her back and took Regina's hand in hers once again.

It wasn't long before both women were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short and taken ages to be put up, it just didnt want to be written.**  
**hopefully it was worth the wait.**  
**Please review**

* * *

Hours had past but all Emma and Regina had done was sought each other out in their sleep, they were now cuddling under the stars in the early autumn night sky.

It would have been at least 4:30 when Regina woke, one arm on Emma's waist and the other tucked under her body. Regina woke peacefully, but cold.  
Regina groaned when she realised they had fallen asleep. "Emma" Regina reached to Emma's face with her now dead arm. "Emma, Baby. We fell asleep." "5 more minutes" that made Regina laugh; Emma always said that, every time Regina tried to wake her. Instead of trying to wake her with words Regina just kissed Emma, her lips, her jaw, down her neck... until finally "Hmmm what are you doing?" "I'm waking you up, we fell asleep" Regina stopped kissing Emma and looked around "Outside."

Emma snapped up looking around "Shit! What time is it" she wasn't really asking a question, she quickly pulled out her phone. "10 to 5!?" Emma look to Regina is shock; her jaw was almost on the ground. "Oh calm down Em, seriously." _Did Regina just tell _me _to calm down? _  
Emma was a little shocked that Regina wasn't shocked; normally Regina would flip out about this kind of thing _"What sort of a message is this to Henry." "We need routine" "We aren't teenagers! We have responsibilities!"_ Either Regina really didn't care or she was really good at hiding it.

"You're seriously not annoyed that we fell asleep, outside?" okay Emma was beyond confused. "No, usually I would be but honestly I don't care because I'm with you and at the moment you're all that matters to me." Emma smiled and lent in to kiss her brown eyed love, when she pulled away from the kiss Emma whispered in her ear "I love you, Regina Mills."

The two walked back to their bedroom and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

...

The two woke by Henry jumping on their bed and yelling good morning in their ears.  
"Hey kid, wanna keep it down." Emma said as she looked up from the nape of Regina's neck to give him a glare. "Camp starts today! YAY!" Regina let out a long groan. "Yes Henry we know, Now go get changed... You don't want to be late do you?" Henry quickly bounced of the bed and down the hallway.

"Does that mean we have to get up?" Emma sighed as she rolled onto her back  
"Well look at it this way, after Henry leaves we'll have a week alone." Regina rolled onto her side with a seductive smile and winked at Emma. "Ohhh I see well then, let's get him out of here." Emma kissed Regina quickly then bolted out of bed to help Henry get ready. Regina flopped onto her back and sighed a happy sigh "Things are finally going my way." She whispered to herself.  
...

Charming, Regina and Emma waved goodbye to Snow and Henry as the school bus drove away. Henry was so happy to be spending the week in the forest and learning about nature, so was Snow actually. When the bus was out of sight Charming turned to his daughter and Regina, but he was mainly talking to Emma. "I'm having some of the boys over for the game on Saturday if you want to come?" his smile was small and sweet, like a father's should be. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm talking Regina out." Emma said as she turned to Regina and smiled "You are?" Regina was confused. "I was going to surprise you but oh well." Regina gave the cutest child like smile ever and squeezed Emma's hand. "Okay then, well I'll see you guys later." Charming turned and walked back to his truck, and drove away, now he was out of sight and Emma and Regina hadn't moved from their loving gaze.

A few minutes past but it seemed the world had been frozen around them.  
"Em" Regina whispered "We should go home" Emma just nodded and followed Regina back to the black Benz


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been a while, I'm just not very good at writing smut...**  
**But enjoy it anyway!**  
**Please review**

* * *

That time was it? Regina and Emma had no clue, time froze for them around round 5 and they had lost count of the rounds now, all they knew was that it was dark outside.

Regina rolled from her back to a sitting position over Emma's naked and trembling body.  
A wicked smirk pulled at the edge of Regina's mouth as she saw Emma's breath hitch for a split second before shaking out of her lips in a soft moan. "Regina." you could tell by the way Emma spoke she just wanted more, but Regina did this every time, she teased.

Regina leant down and place open mouthed kisses along Emma's jaw, then her neck and then her collar bone. All the while playing with each other Emma's nipples with her very skilled fingers.  
"Beg for it." another moan escaped Emma's lips but this time it was much louder. "Say it."

Emma dug her nails deeper into Regina's back and spoke coolly. "Your Majesty, I want you... I want you so bad it hurts." Emma paused for a second and pecks her girlfriend's lips. "And I'd really appreciate it if you hurried the fuck up and screw me all ready." Regina let out a soft giggle. "Language." Emma smiled. "Please."

Regina slowly placed a trail of kisses down Emma's torso. Just to piss Emma off Regina stopped at Emma's navel and swirled her tongue in and around until Emma finally groaned and tried to push Regina's head down. Regina looked up at Emma and shook her head. "Big mistake." In seconds Emma was pushed up to the head board in a sitting position. Emma tried to move but realised she couldn't. "Not fair!"

Regina was still lying in the same place as she was before she used magic to pin Emma up. "Not my fault you can't control your magic, or yourself." Okay the wicked smirk was defiantly there if it wasn't before. Emma struggled against her magical restraints for a moment. "Reggiinnnaaa" It was a whinge, she just was Regina inside of her... What that too much to ask?

Regina got up on all fours and started moving towards Emma. She started to kiss Emma's shoulder and slowly made her wait up to her ear. "Bad girls need to be punished." Regina was interrupted by a loud groan and the bucking of Emma's hips. "Yes" Regina nibbled on Emma's ear lobe for a moment. "So..." She was dragging this out for her own pleasure. "You're just going to sit there and watch." right when Regina was finished she quickly moved to the end of the bed. "No, Regina. Don't."

Regina lied herself down onto the bed, looking at Emma with her signature wicked smirk. "No, no, no, no Regina don't, Please!" Emma was _trying _to go all hulk on her magical restraint but nothing worked, she was stuck there.

Regina slowly moved her hand down her toned stomach and cupped her own sex.  
As Regina slid one finger between her wet folds, her other hand grabbed her breast squeezing and moving with her own bucks. Regina then slid another finger into her folds, this time the ploughed into her centre and she get out a loud gasp as if she wasn't even ready for it.

Emma was praying and wishing she could get away from her magical restraints, she could see Regina was close and she just wanted to help. A moment later Emma noticed she was able to move, so she quickly scampered over to Regina. Ripping Regina's own hand from her centre and replacing it with her own. Regina was shocked, it had all happened to fast she didn't know what was going on but soon that didn't matter because her orgasm came with a big hit and that's all her mind would focus on.

When Regina regained her breath she spoke. "How did you get out of your restraints?" Emma's eyes flickered open. "You mean you didn't undo them?" Regina just shook her head, well as best she could. "But..." Emma was quiet confused now. "Your own magic" Emma's eyes were still sceptical but she took Regina's word for it and nodded.

"You've been such a good girl." Regina quickly slid two fingers into Emma's centre. "Your turn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been a while but school is insane and now that I have a beta reader (rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory ) chapters may be a little longer but hopefully better!**  
**Enjoy! Please review**

* * *

It was the morning of Henry's home-coming, but neither woman wanted to get out of bed. A whole week alone can leave you very tired. The alarm started to beep, slowly at first but as time went on, it got louder and louder due to the fact both women were ignoring it.

Regina rolled over and hit the top of the alarm. "Okay we should get up." Emma just let out a big moan and snuggled closer to Regina in response. It may be spring now, but the mornings were still covered in frost. "Seriously Em, we have to go get Henry," Regina paused and nudged at Emma. "You know, our son." "Fiiinnnnnneeee," Emma complained as she rolled over and slipped off the bed.

"You coming?"

Emma didn't wait for a reply; she just turned and walked into the en-suite.  
Regina moaned softly, to make sure Emma couldn't hear her. She hated mornings as well. She slipped quietly off the bed and across the room in seconds. Emma had left the bedroom door open just a crack, making Regina's plan so much easier.

"I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you"

Emma voice came out of the bathroom along with steam from the shower. Emma was singing her favourite KISS song, which always made Regina giddy.

Regina crept into the bathroom once she had stripped just outside of the door while listening to Emma singing; she had quite a lovely voice.

Regina slowly moved across the tiled floor and then moved the curtain just a little so she could get in. _How has Emma not heard me yet?_ Regina quickly stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. Emma let out a quick gasp of fright but quickly realized what was happening and leaned back into the embrace.

"Baby is my love too old for you?  
Baby is my love too old for you?  
'Cause Emma I'm for you  
Emma I'm for you"

Regina could sing quiet well as well. She guessed it was the practice they both got. They loved to sing to each other when words just weren't enough.  
Emma turned around and pushed Regina against the wall, water now washing over the both of them, making it too hard to open their eyes, so they just keep them closed. "I love you, Regina Mills." Emma sealed her words with a tender loving kiss.

...

Regina and Emma had gone about the morning routine and were now waiting in the school parking lot for Henry's class to get back from camp.  
"Is it bad that I want him to stay at camp for another week?" Emma made it clear that she was joking so Regina laughed.

"We can always send him to your parents for a night, or two." Emma turned and saw the smirk of Regina's face; she knew how to win this round.

"That we can," Emma leaned in, putting one hand on Regina's thigh and kissing her so lightly for only a second before pulling away.

Regina's breath was already heavily and shaky. Emma mentally high-fived herself. Regina leaned in to kiss Emma again, but Emma pulled away. "But not tonight." And with that Emma hopped out of the car and walked towards the bus zone.

"Emma!" Regina yelled as she followed suit. Emma turned and gave her the Swan trademark evil smirk.

"Yes?"

Regina just huffed and gave Emma a playful hit.  
"You love me," Emma said in the cockiest tone she could manage.  
"I do, but ahhhh-"

"Ahhhh?" Emma asked in an innocent tone.

"Don't get on my bad side, Swan."

"What are you going to punish – Oh look! Here they are." Emma never finished her first sentence she just walked over to the bus, not really ready to be swamped by 20 kids.  
"Ma!" Henry yelled as he bounced off the last step of the bus. Henry ran over to them and pulled them both into a hug. He was strong for such a young age. "I missed you both so much!" Regina melted on the inside and smiled like the Cheshire cat.  
"We missed you too kid."

...

Henry ran into the house, muddy shoes and all.  
Emma and Regina sighed but didn't chase him up about it because they had company.  
Snow and Charming walked straight into the lounge room and sat, waiting for Emma and Regina.

Emma didn't sit, nor did Regina. They wanted this to be quick. "So why did you want to talk?" Emma asked; she was actually a little worried.  
"Well," Charming started. "We need to tell you two something" Snow finished.

"And what might that be?" Emma asked. She sensed what was about to be said and tensed. Regina had noticed and put a reassuring arm around her waist.

"I'm pregnant." Snow said with glee, clearly missing Emma's facial expression; fear had quickly flashed through her eyes but was just as quickly shooed away.  
"You're going to be a big sister!" Charming added as if Emma were five.

Everything else was a blur; Emma had just ushered her parents out of the house as soon as she could, hoping the tears wouldn't fall before they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sorry about the wait guys, really didnt mean for it to take so long.**  
**Thanks to my Beta rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory **

**enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

Emma was sobbing on the bottom step, face in her hands and hands on her knees.  
"Em, it's okay." Regina was a little confused about why Emma was crying.  
"They have their daughter for five minutes, and now they're going have another kid. What? Am I not good enough? I'm always chucked away." Emma was crying faster now; the tears were making her hands dripping wet.

"Oh Em, they still love you." Emma was used to having siblings; it was just part of the deal for her as a child. ... Want a home? You have to have five siblings as well, but now that Emma had her real parents, she didn't want to share. "NO THEY DONT!" Emma stood from her set at the bottom of the stairs and made her way up to the master bedroom.

"Oh Emmm"

...

Hours had passed, and it was only now that Regina had gotten Emma to calm down.  
They were both snuggled up in bed when Emma's tears completely stopped.  
"I'm sorry," Emma whispered against Regina's neck. Regina turned onto her back and took Emma's face in her hands. "It's okay, but believe me. ... They love you more than anything."

"I think they love each other more, honestly... true love and all." Emma voice was light and humorous; you could tell she was trying to be funny. "Well then you're a close second, seriously." Regina was being serious.

"I feel that you're not letting on all you know," Emma said as she prodded the former Evil Queen. "Huh, what is it?" Emma was trying to keep the mood light and silly, but Regina had a serious stern look on her face. Emma soon stopped."What aren't you telling me?" Emma was a little worried now  
"Well, you know I was the reason Snow and James sent you away. ... But I was also there when it all happened." Regina locked eyes with Emma. "I didn't see everything but I saw a lot... and the after math." "The after math?" Emma was a little confused.

"Well I saw Snow crying on the ground holding your dead father just as she curse hit." "Dad was dead?!" Emma sat straight up looking like she just saw a ghost. "Yeah... that's why he was in a coma here." Regina was acting awkward now; Emma found it kind of cute.

"Does this have a point?" Emma was confused. "You're not mad?" Now Regina was confused. "No, why would I be? ... Different world, different life. So what was your point?" Emma snuggled closer to Regina, putting her head in the nape of Regina's neck; she just wanted to sleep. "Just that they really do care. They love you and will never stop." Emma leaned up and kissed Regina softly before getting comfortable again.

...

Regina got home from work in a rush; she was hot and tired, and she wanted to see her love.  
"Emma, I'm home," Regina called but there was no sign of Emma. Would she be at Snow and James' house? Emma still technically lived with her parents, but she was at the Mills Manor more often than not, so she might was well live there. ... The only times they went to Snows and James' was for a quick catch-up or to drop Henry off or pick him up; he stayed they a lot. Maybe Regina should ask her to move in, so it's less confusing for Henry. Who was she kidding? She wanted this to be Emma's real home.

"Em?" Regina had checked the bottom floor, outside and was now checking their bedroom. Emma wasn't there, which was weird because Emma was always home first, and if she wouldn't be she let Regina know.

Regina was stumped; she may have been a little paranoid, but it's Emma. ... She is allowed to worry.  
Regina pulled out her phone and called Emma – no answer. Regina hated what she did next: she called Snow.

__**"Regina, hi."**

"Hi, Snow. Do you know where Emma is?"

**"No I don't. Why? What's happened?" **

****"Oh nothing, she just hasn't come home yet and isn't picking up. I'm sure she is fine."

**"She did say something about a lot of paperwork to me yesterday. Maybe try her office." **

"Yeah. Bye."

_That was awkward_, Regina thought as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

Regina sighed as she felt her bedroom. She probably fell asleep at work. Regina made her way down to the kitchen to start on dinner.

...

Regina was worried sick; she had finished cooking dinner; she had eaten her own, had called Henry to say goodnight and had watched SVU and still hadn't heard from Emma. ... It was so unlike Emma – well the new Emma. She always called, and that wasn't because Regina got angry at her if she didn't; she just did because she loved talking to Regina.

Regina tried calling her one more time. "Come on. Come on Emma, pick up." Nothing.

_She's fine._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been so long, I've had writers block and a lot of school work :/ but I have a two week holiday now so hopefully I can get more writing done.**  
**Always a big thanks to rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory **  
**Enjoy! please review**

* * *

Regina had stayed up until at least three a.m. waiting for Emma, but there was never a sign of her, so she had went to bed.

It was morning now, and Emma still wasn't home. Regina was freaking out. What if Emma ran? What if she felt she wasn't loved? Oh God. Emma.

Regina went about her normal morning routine; she had to go to work. She needed to get her mind off of this.

...

Regina had been at the office for what felt like a year, but it was only lunch time. She stopped working for a moment, wondering whether or not she should go out and get lunch or just trudge on until she couldn't work anymore. She chose the second one.

Regina continued to work away, sending emails to people she'd met once, typing pointless things, calling pointless people until her office door creaked open. Regina's head slowly looked up to the sound, but the owner of it still hadn't walked into her office. "Hello?" She called out.

"Hi."

"EMMA?!" Regina jumped up and ran to Emma, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck like it had been years since they saw each other. Emma happily fell into her hug, putting her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her in closer.

Regina eventually pulled back from the hug. "Where have you been? I was so worried."  
Emma was a little shocked that Regina wasn't angry with her; she had left without saying anything after all. "Well..." Emma had to think about what she was going to say; she couldn't spill everything just yet. "I was in Boston-"

"BOSTON?!"

"My car broke down, and I was going to call, but my phone died, and I spent all my money on getting the car fixed." Regina just stood there for a while, wordless. She finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" She was serious as hell, but there was no anger or rage in her voice, just love and care.  
"Well umm I - " Come on Swan, you can do better than that."With everything that's happened, I really just didn't think. I'm sorry."

Regina nodded in reply to Emma and went quiet again."Why were you even in Boston?" Emma almost chocked on her own saliva._ Shit. _"I needed to see an old friend; he's always been there for me ... I just needed to vent." Emma didn't completely lie; she did go and see an old friend. ... That just wasn't why she was in Boston.

Regina looked at Emma; she wasn't completely sold on Emma's story but what could she do? ... Say no sex until she tells the complete truth? That's just mean."Want to get lunch? I haven't eaten since yesterday," Emma said in a sheepish voice. "Yeah sure." Regina turned to get her bag, and they were out the door within the next minute.

...

Emma and Regina walked into Granny's hand-in-hand; it hadn't really been that long, but they both missed each other and were glad to be together again.

"Em, Regina!" Ruby yelled from the bar. "What do you guys want?" she asked as she leant over the table, exposing a little more than she should. "Hey Rubes, can we get the usual?" Ruby laughed at that. "So clogged arteries and a salad?" Ruby winked and turned walking towards the kitchen.

Emma and Regina laughed at Ruby's joke as they walked to their booth.  
Both women sat, but neither spoke. For a while, it was quiet, until finally Regina let out a sigh. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me where you were going. I was worried sick." Emma could tell Regina wasn't lying; she was shaking. "I'm sorry. I really thought I'd be back, and it just didn't occur to me." Regina was about to speak but was interrupted by the already showing Snow White.

"Emma, darling. Regina," Snow greeted as she walked up to their booth. "Told you she was alright," Snow said to Regina as she put a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma gave a weird and confused look to her girlfriend; she had no clue what Snow was talking about. "I told you, I was worried ... so I called Snow to see if she knew your whereabouts." Emma's face dropped a little. She didn't really notice how worried Regina was. If she was calling Snow, it meant she was really worried.

"So where were you anyway?" Snow asked as she pushed Emma along the seat of the booth so she could sit. "I was in Boston."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know its been like a million years but I've been super busy then I had to get a new beta (StraightToHel) massive thanks!**

**I ready hope its worth the wait  
please let me know what you think**

* * *

The next few months went past quite quickly. No one had paid much attention to time... Not when Snow was pregnant. Emma tried to avoid her mother as much as she could. She still wasn't fully over the fact that she was second best, but she was happy that Snow and James were happy.

Emma had officially moved into the Mills manor (which was now the Swan-Mills manor). Henry had been so happy on moving day. He loved the fact that his mums were living in the same house... He loved that it was a real family now. Regina and Emma were happy as well. Emma wouldn't have to go back to her parents' house to get clean clothes; plus, she and Regina could snuggle all they wanted.

Henry also had his first kiss; it was Paige... Well, she actually kissed him after he scored the winning goal for his soccer team. Regina fell over when she saw it and was about to intervene, before Emma pulled her back and stopped her.

...

Emma almost fell. She had gone weak in the knees. Regina was descending the stairs in a beautiful dress. How come Emma had never seen it before? "You look amazing! And that dress…" Emma couldn't even finish her sentence. "Well, you said to dress up. Is it too much?" Emma stood, shaking her head silently for a while before she spoke. "No. No it's not. Is it new?" Regina smiled and nodded.

The two walked out to the driveway, both approaching their own cars.  
"Oh, come on, Regina! We are going in my car... I'm the one taking you on the date, after all." Regina stopped walking and crossed her arms. "You know I hate that car." Emma was shocked. "You hated the Bug; now the Charger... Really?!"

Did I mention Emma got a new car? After all the great years the Bug had served Emma, it had finally died, not even a month ago. Emma bought a black 1972 Dodge Charger RT to mend her broken heart.

"Yes, you always drive unsafe cars." Emma was somewhat shocked about this spat. "I spent $20,000 doing this car up after the original $30,000... I'd say it's pretty safe. And you haven't even taken a seat in the car, let alone go for a drive in it." Regina stood silently for a moment before walking over to Emma's new vehicle, and hesitantly getting in. "I still can't believe you spent $50,000 on this."

Emma chuckled as she got in and started the engine. "It's not just a car. It's a dream." And with that, Emma tore out of the driveway and flew down the street.

It was only a block or two later that Emma remembered. "Shit." Emma quickly pulled over, giving Regina a bit of a shock. "What are you doing?" Emma smiled. "I forgot to tell you to put this on." Emma rummaged in the glove box for a moment before handing Regina a blindfold.  
"Are you serious?" Regina wasn't amused. "Yes," Emma replied with her best "Just trust me" grin. Regina sighed and complied.

As soon as Regina's blindfold was on, Emma sped off in a very unsheriff-like manner.

The car ride was smooth, but quite long. The only rough part was when Emma pulled to a stop.  
"Okay, you still can't take off your blind fold. I'm gonna help you walk, okay?" Emma didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she just jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger's side, helping Regina out.

"Why won't you tell me where we are?" It wasn't the first time Regina had asked... She was simply whining now. "It's just a few more meters," replied the blonde.

To Regina, the next few steps seemed to take forever, but Emma finally stopped moving. "So we are... Where are we?" Regina asked in a confused tone as she noticed that her own sentence didn't really make sense. "Yes," Emma moved behind Regina and slowly took off her blindfold before continuing, "We are."

Regina's smile reached her eyes as she realized where they were.


End file.
